Fallen
by rtothemax
Summary: A mysterious boy enters Camp Half-Blood, sporting horrible scars and green eyes that had seen untold horrors; with a powerful aura that showed he was very experienced with monster-fighting. His name? Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen**

**A mysterious boy enters Camp Half-Blood, sporting horrible scars and green eyes that had seen untold horrors; with a powerful aura that showed he was very experienced with monster-fighting. His name? Percy Jackson.**

Thunder shook in the distance, confirming a promise on the river Styx.

'There, I promised, Zeus," said Poseidon.

"The boy is still very dangerous. Have you not forgotten our oath during World War II?" Zeus exclaimed.

The crackling of the fire behind them was the only sound that could be heard.

"I did promise to protect him and to stop him from betraying Olympus." Poseidon retorted.

Zeus sighed and said, "Fine. But if he shows the smallest act of rebellion his last sensation will be my master bolt! Council dismissed."

The gods quietly left teleported away from the 600th floor of the Empire State Building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you BaconPowder for reminding me that my first chapter was not long enough, I certainly agree! I shall remember to use more words in all of my chapters. Thanks for all of the reviews, I actually thought my story would be completely ignored. Anyways, here's Chapter 2!**

Slicing Riptide through another hellhound, his face shining with sweat, a blonde girl and a centaur came over, helping him fight off this horde of monsters, which had said something about them being able to smell the sea on him, whatever that meant. The centaur was shooting arrow after arrow after arrow, and the girl was dealing some damage with her bronze knife. He swung his sword above his head into an advancing monster's stomach, the creature dissipating into dust. Finally, with the last slice of the weapon, the last empousa was defeated, and he calmly recapped the sword back into a pen.

The centaur said something to the girl about a powerful aura, and although he knew nothing of what they were talking about, he knew they were talking about him. He walked over to the centaur and it asked him, "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes, and this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," pointing to blonde girl.

He asked, "But isn't Athena a goddess?"

Chiron nodded and said, "Yes, she is, and one of your parents is a god or goddess as well. You are a demigod, half human and half god. This place, Camp Half-Blood, is the only safe place for demigods like you and Annabeth. Follow me, um, what is your name?"

He replied, "Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy," as he followed Chiron and Annabeth up the hill towards the strawberry fields.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! If you have anything you would like to suggest, please do so! The review button isn't there for nothing. **

When Percy entered camp, a flicker of fear rose in the campers' faces but it disappeared as soon as it came. He saw a large area, full of fun and excitement, and activities that made him realise that this was his home. Chiron gave him a tour of the camp, showing him the arena, the forges, the mess hall, and so forth. Finally, he showed them the cabins.

When Percy was led into Cabin 3, he felt a connection between him and the cabin and the strong smell of a sea breeze and the distant sound of a conch shell.

"Why are some of the cabins empty, but cabin 11 is so full?" he inquired.

The centaur explained, "The cabins are sorted by which god is your parent. Cabin 11 is so full because it is the Hermes cabin, which takes in, not only sons of Hermes, but also demigods who haven't been claimed by their-"

"Claimed?" Percy interrupted.

"When your godly parent sends you a sign telling you which god is your parent." Chiron said

Ever so eager to know, Percy asked, "How will we know if they are claiming us or not?"

"You'll know," Chiron quickly said and Percy didn't seem satisfied with this answer.

"Anyways, Luke, leader of the Hermes cabin, can introduce to the cabin, Luke, would you mind?", Chiron said.

"Of course not," came the reply, and a blond boy with a long scar down his face appeared.

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin, your bed will be on the top of that bunk bed," pointing to a bed near the window. But as Percy tried to climb the ladder to get to his bed, his shoes were stuck to one of the rungs.

"What happened? Why am I stuck?" Percy angrily questioned.

"Ah, well, Hermes is the god of not only travelling and herdsmen, but also thievery and pranks. Probably Connor or Travis did it," Luke calmly explained.

Two boys, of almost identical looks and height, obviously twins, appeared from the shadows and one of them said, "We-

The other said, " are the-"

"Stolls!" they said together and Percy had to resist the urge to strangle both of them, while his cabin mates were laughing their heads off. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
